Balers are used for many different crops. Most balers are used to bale hay. Hay is usually classified as any type of grass or legume, such as alfalfa, that is fed to livestock such as cows and horses.
Balers also bale straw, which is of course the part of the plant above ground that is left after grain such as wheat, oats barley or the like are harvested, for example with a combine harvester. A primary use for straw is for bedding for animals. Straw is also commonly used as mulch for gardens or the like.
A third category of crop material which is baled using a baler is a stiff stalk crop, such as corn stover including corn stalks which are typically baled after the corn is removed from the stalk, such as with a combine harvester which saves only the corn kernels or with a corn picker, which saves only the corn while it is still on a cob. It is this third category of crop material which is the most problematic to bale, primarily because of the stiff long pieces of plant stalk. Corn stalks are commonly used as feed for animals, such as cattle, or can be used as a raw material for making a bio-fuel, such as ethanol.
When baling corn stalks, the flow of material is not always a steady flow. Because the corn stalks do not fold together like hay and straw material, sometimes the corn stalks do not flow easily into the baler pickup. This causes the cornstalks to pile up in front of the pickup as the baler is towed through a field, causing a large pile of corn stalks to be pushed along in front of the baler pickup instead of evenly entering the baler. This requires the operator to stop the baler, reorganize the pile of cornstalks in front of the pickup of the baler and resume the baling operation. Additionally, these cornstalks can plug up the pickup of the baler so that the baler can no longer be used until such plug of material is removed, or at a minimum repositioned. This problem can occur numerous times during the process of baling a field and happens most often when the crop comprises cornstalks.
When the pickup of a baler becomes plugged with crop, the operator has a few options. Some operators will wait for the pickup to clear itself which is very damaging to the pickup; some will shake the pickup with a hydraulic lift, which is damaging to the pickup itself, some will increase and decrease the revolutions per minute of the controls of the baler which can damage the drive line and the tractor, and the most desperate operators will get out of their tractor and cab and try to clear the plug by hand. All of these methods take valuable time. Some of the methods cost money in repairs because they damage the equipment. And whenever the operator is out of the cab of the tractor, safety can be an issue.
Another problem with using a baler to bale a crop is that if the crop does not enter the pickup evenly, the bale will not be formed evenly, which devalues the bales produced and the negatively impacts the perception of quality of the baler itself because even, consistent bales are desired. This is especially true when the bales being made are large round bales. Also, uneven entry of the crop also causes extra stress on the baler, in particular of the pickup portion of the baler. This can cause premature wear and or premature failure of the components thereof.
The speed of baling is controlled to a great degree by how fast the operator can drive through the field and pickup the crop. Usually it is the pickup portion of the baler that is the limiting factor as to the speed that the baler can be towed during operation because once the crop is in the baling chamber the baler can usually handle a high capacity of crop. So although a faster pickup of the crop will increase the efficiency of the baler, operators soon learn the maximum speed that they can tow the baler for a particular crop under particular conditions and they will try to operate at such maximum speed whenever possible. Pushing beyond that optimum speed for such crop and conditions will typically cause plugging of the pickup. In general, the maximum baling speed for certain crops under the conditions existing at the time is proportional to the amount of crop material that enters evenly through the pickup portion of the baler. For certain crops, such as alfalfa, the more the crop “slips” in the pickup portion of the baler the more likely that there will be leaf shatter and leaf loss, decreasing the value of the crop. So to the extent that a pickup of a baler can be made to minimize this slippage of the crop with respect to the pickup, it will be more efficient and more of a valuable feature of such a baler.
Accordingly, there is a need for a baler apparatus that overcomes the aforementioned problems with the pickup portion of balers for baling crop materials. Because existing prior art pickup systems have built in limitations as to how quickly an even flow of the crop can be moved from the ground to the baling chamber, it is desired to overcome those limitations to create a more efficient baler by creating an even flow of crop materials through the pickup portion to the baling chamber from the instant the crop materials first enter the pickup portion of the baler and consistently maintain that flow of crop materials during the use of the baler.